Blue Exorcist & Soul Eater: Kid's Past
by Allen F. Jones
Summary: Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok Black*Star, and Tsubaki have been friends with Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti for two years now. They knew there was something off with him recently. But none of them expected this.
1. Chapter 1

**_Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok Black*Star, and Tsubaki have been friends with Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti for two years now. They knew there was something off with him recently. But none of them expected this._**

It was a bright and sunny day. Just a regular old day. No Keshins, no witches, just peace. The eight kids knew this peace never lasted forever. So they injoyed it. With a game of basketball.

"Over here, Maka!" Soul said and his hans shot in the air as he jumped up. The young miester threw the ball over the heads of . Soul jumped up to catch it but was intersepted by a small black blob.

"Haha!" Ragnarok laughed. "Get moving, Crona!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Crona said as he started running, wincing whenever Ragnarok bounced the ball on his head.

"Move faster! Black*Star is catching up." Ragnarok said.

The loud HA HA HA of Black*Star followed right after and the bluenette jumped up, snatching the ball from a now angry Ragnarok.

"You went to slow! He got the ball!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Crona said.

"And, Black*Star shoots!" Black*Star grinned as he aimed the basketball up. "And, he-"

"Misses!" Kid finished as he jumped up, intercepting the shot.

"NO!" Black*Star yelled. "Darn you, Kid!"

Kid soon got the ball stolen from him as he tried to dribble it symmetrically.

"Go, Tsubaki!" Black*Star cheered.

"Over here!" Maka yelled as Liz and Patty attempted to cut Tsubaki off.

"And Maka shoots," Black*Star yelled.

"And. She. Scores!"

"YAHOO! WE WON!"

'Nice shot, Maka."

Crona smiled slightly at them.

"Excuse me, kids. Sorry to interupt."

Everyone turned at the comical voice to see Lord Death.

"Hello, Father." Kid said.

"Greetings, Lord Death." Maka said with a small smile.

"Yes, hello." The Grim Reaper said. "I have a job for all of you. But, it's not like your normal job."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Soul said.

"Right?" Liz said nervously.

"We're having guests. There will be some students from True Cross Academy coming." Death said.

 **Maka's POV**

"W-w-what?!" Kid said.

I looked at him to see his eyes wide.

"Oh no. Why are they coming?" Liz asked.

"It's a new training program." Lord Death said. "I have had some arangements with their headmaster for some of their trainies and Exorcists to come for a month or so."

"No." Kid said immediatly. He shook his head rapidly. "I'm not doing it."

Lord Death waved his big white glove towards Kid in a motion to come closer. Kid went with Liz pushing him. The three whispered amongst each other and Kid's whole body went tense and straight. He then nodded after a bit.

"Well, our guests will be ariving at the academy next week. Just a heads up. See ya later!" And just like that, Lord Death left.

"What was that all about?" Black*Star asked.

"Oh. Nothing. It was nothing." Liz said and waved her hands and shaking her head. It was obvious it was not a subject to bring up.

"I'll just be heading home now, if you guys don'y mind." Kid said and seemed to return to his normal self. He crossed his arms over his chest, mainly rubbing his upper arms, and turned to leave.

"Come on, Patty." Liz said, her arm still on Kid's shoulder.

"Coming!" Patty said.

"That was so un-cool." Soul muttered. "What was that about?"

"We'll just have to wait." I said.

"Aw." Black*Star said.

"What are Exorcists?" Crona asked softly.

I turned around. I almost forgot he was there! "Um, I honestly have no clue." I answered.

"I don't like the sound of them. They sound scarey." Crona said.

 **Rin's POV**

"What do you want now?" I groaned as I turned over in my bed. "Oh. Hi, Kuro. I thought you were Yukio."

No problem! Kuro grinned. Oh. Yukio and the others are waiting for you.

"Why?" I wondered as I sat up.

Yukio has an announcement or something.

"Oh." I said as I sat up. I was planning on sleeping for the rest of the day but oh well.

"You coming Okumura?" Came Bon's voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I yelled as I grabbed my sword. "I'm coming."

I reached out my arm as Kuro made an attempt to climb onto my shoulder. I ran down the hall to the front door where I knew everyone was. But, I found myself tumbling over something and ending up on the floor.

That was mean! Kiro hissed from my stomach.

"I didn't intend on falling." I responded.

"I-i'm sorry." Came a soft voice.

My head snapped up to see a young girl. And I mean young. Like, 13 or 10 years old.

She had long black hair with three white stripes on only the left side of her head. Her eyes looked two different shades of yellow. Like honey or amber.

You're staring. Kuro climbed onto my head and looked down into my eyes.

I smiled a bit and picked Kuro up away from my face.

"It's no worry." I said. "I don't believe I know your name."

"I-I'm Violet." She said.

I smiled. "Wait. The Violet?" I said.

Yukio always talked about a young girl he was training. If this is her then-

"Yeah. Violet Death. You're Rin, I assume." Came her soft voice.

Death? What kind of a name is that?

"Yes. I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you."

"Vi? You okay?"

I turned around and smiled at my little brother. "Sup, Yukio."

"About time you were awake." My geeky four eyed Exorcist brother said.

I looked over at Violet to see her hands were spinning and there was a faint black glow coming from them.

"Violet." Yukio said sharply.

I looked at him in surprise and Violet stopped immediatly and looked down.

"Sorry." She muttered and put her hands behind her back.

"How about you go outside and start giving everyone a talk about what we will face in Death City." Yukio said in a softer voice.

Violet nodded before sprinting away.

I looked back at Yukio.

"Okay. I can explain." He said and pushed his glasses up onto his face.

"Okay. Start." I said and crossed my arms.

"Violet, as you know, is someone I am training personally. She is the daughter of Death himself." Yukio said.

"Daughter of Death!" I said.

Yukio nodded. "So she'd technally a demon like us. But she's a full demon. Not half."

"But, but." I put my hand about where her head was. "Full demon?"

Yukio nodded. "Violet an older brother. Both of them were caught by a group of Exorcists when they were young. They had decided to keep Violet alive, and to... well, kill her older brother."

It felt like my heart stopped. "How old was she? How old were they?"

"Violet was thirty, I believe. In human years. Her brother was sixty. They physically age one year every ten years. So they were technally-"

"Three and six." I finished.

Yukio nodded. "Well, lets get going. Death City isn't a walk away."

"Wait, where?" I asked and started running after my little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka's POV**

This was startig to aggitate me. Kid is barely showing up to class, he aviods everyone accept Liz and Patty, and whenever's bothing him, he won't tell a word to a single soul. Liz barely even has an idea. She said it was probably something to do with his previous encounter with some Exorcists.

"Yo, Maka. You awake yet?"

I turned to glare at Soul. "Of course I'm awake. Why wouldn't I be?"

Soul shrugged. "You looked all spaced out again."

I nodded. "It's about Kid." I said softly.

Soul nodded and leaned back. "I know what ya mean. It's weird, isn't it."

I nodded and sighed. "Wish I knew how to help him."

"Well, the Exorcists are coming sometime tomorrow. We might find out then." Soul said with a shrug.

I nodded. "True. Oh well."

 **Yukio's POV**

"So, wait a moment, Violet." Konekomaru said. "You are 100 years old or so?"

"Yes." Violet said softly.

I looked up from my book and pushed my glasses up. It seemed everyone had taken the news about Violet better then I thought. No one called her a demon, though the other Exorcists did. That was the reason I was the one training her. Because I'm Satan's Son. Well, one of them.

"How big is Death City?" Konekomaru asked.

"Pretty big." Violet responded. "I-I-I-I haven't been there in a while."

I smiled slightly. Violet also had a horrible stuttering problem as the others just heard. She also is obsessed with everything being perfectly neat or whatever.

"Do you have any friends in Death City?" Shiemi asked.

I looked at Violet and saw her slight moment of mixed emotions before she seemed to calm down immediatly.

"No. I don't believe so." She said.

"Are you from Death City?" Shiemi asked.

Violet nodded. "Ye-yeah."

"Cool." Rin smiled.

I had a feeling Violet is connected to Death City more then just being from there. Her last name is Death. Maybe her family is of somewhat importance there.

"Hey, Yukio." Rin said.

"Yes?" I said and looked at him.

"How much longer?"

"I don't have a key to transport us there. So we shoulder get there tomorrow morning." I responded.

Rin groaned and fell back in his seat.

"Really, Okumura?" Bon said.

"What?" Rin asked.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was surprised to see Violet had moved to a seat behind me. I nodded slightly to show I was listening.

"One of my spells, I-I-I can contact people in Death City. I-I also know other things that, that might be helpful for you to know." She said softly.

I nodded. "That's interesting. How do you contact people?"

"You need a mirror. And, and you need to write Death's number." She said.

I nodded. "Oh. And what is Death's number?"

"42-42-564."

I nodded. "Okay. Can anyone do that?"

She nodded. "Yep."

I nodded. That was something I did not know was even possible. "Anything else?"

Violet shrugged. "Not of the top of my head. I-I can contact people without a mirror. Well, mainly just family..."

I nodded. "That's good to know. Anything else?"

She shook her head and put her chin on the back on my seat. I smiled slightly and ruffled her black hair. She smiled and looked around.

"Hey, Vi." Bon said.

Violet looked up at him.

"Why's your hair the way it is, anyway? With the stripes on one side and not the other."

Violet shrugged. "It-it's a family thing I suppose."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I. I don't know." Violet said.

"Bon, really." Rin said. "That's like asking Satan why his flames are blue."

I smiled slightly.

"But why would I ask that?" Bon said.

"That's my point." Rin said.

"There is no point!"

Rin smirked and put his hands behind his head. I wasn't gonna bother asking what just happened. I was probably as confused as Bon.

 **Kid's POV**

I looked up and sighed. Liz and Patty dragged me to class today (literally) and I knew they wouldn't let me go back home. The Exorcists were still on my mind. And what they did. How am I supposed to forget? Did they kill Violet already? Has she been dead this whole time?

"Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti. Lord Death needs to speak with you."

I snapped out of my thoughts as Professor Sid called my name. Why did father need to see us? Oh yeah. They're coming tomorrow. Probably wants to make sure we're ready. And to tell everyone about our guests.

I stood up and walked in between Liz and Patty as usual. Black*Star ran up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit and turned to face him.

"Yes, Black*Star?" I said.

"What's been up with you lately? I thought you were supposed to ne different then this?" He said as we walked out of the classroom.

"What? Oh. It's nothing. You shouldn't be concerned." I said.

I heard Liz sigh and Tsubaki ran up to Black*Star with a shy smile. I nodded in return, knowing she was saying she was sorry for Black*Star.

I turned around and continued walking. I admit, Black*Star's words got to me. I was supposed to be different. Not like Crona who was so shy and distant.

"Hey, Kid." Liz said.

I looked up at her.

"Don't think to hard about it, okay? What if these Exor-whatevers are different? If your father trusts them enough, then you shoul to."

I never thought of it like that. I nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Liz."

"Anything for you." She smiled.

I nodded and turned the corner and knocked on the large door to the Death Room.

It opened almost immediatly before I could finish knocking. I tried to ignore it as Spirit moved out of the way for us to walk in.

I looked at the end of the walkway to see my father was deep in conversation with Crona.

"O-okay sir." Crona said as we got there.

"Good. Hello, kids! Glad you could all make it!" My father said as he sprung up.

"Greetings. Why did you need us?" I asked.

"I have information about the students that will be coming from True Cross." He said.

I nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

 _Ring ring!_

I looked at the mirror as it started shimmering and ringing.

"Hold on a sec." Father said as he stood in front of the mirror to answer it.

"Wow. That's awesome Vi! Who you calling?" Came a boy's voice as the mirror started to show the caller.

Father tilted his head slightly. "Wonder who that is." I heard him mutter.

I walked up beside him and my eyes widened. There was a young girl with amber eyes and long black hair with three stripes on her left side.

"Oh my. This is certainly a surprise." Father said.

"Who's that, Kid?" Liz asked from behind me.

"V-Violet?" I said softly.

"Kid?" She said with a slight tilt of her head.

She's alive. She's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukio's POV**

"Kid?" Violet said. It was obvious she was surprised.

I walked behind her and saw a boy that looked like an exact copy of Violet. And a blacked robed man with a skull mask of some sort beside him. At least, I assume it's a robe and mask.

"Violet." I said softly. "Is that..."

"My big brother and father." She finished. "Yeah."

"You're alive." The boy said.

Violet nodded. "Same to you." Her voice was slightly monotoned.

I could understand why. She's been living most of her life thinking her big brother was dead. Killed by some Exorcists.

"Hey, Kid. Who's that?" Came a young woman as she appeared in view. "She looks exactly like you. It's kinda cute."

The boy smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Well, when you get here tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you. I have some friends I want you to meet."

Violet nodded. "Of course."

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"You already said that, Okumura."

"And I'm gonna say it again. And you can't do anything about it."

"It really is an interesting talent." Shiemi piped up.

I turned and saw everyone was either talking, (or argueing in Rin and Bon's case) or just looking at the makeshift screen Vioket had created.

"Oh, Mr. Okumura." Came a high comical voice.

I looked back at the screen and assumed it was Violet's dad who said my name.

"Yes?" I said, pushing up my glasses a bit.

"I have a few of my students here who would like an explanation on what an Exorcist is, and what they do. I was gonna tell them myself, but whith this unexpected call and all."

I nodded my understanding. "Of course."

 **Maka's POV**

Oh great. Kid now looked like he's seen a ghost, and it's a ghost he personally knew.

"What do you mean she looks exactly like Kid?" Soul asked as he walked forward.

I followed behind him and looked at the mirror and low and behold, a small girl who looked like an identical copy of Kid. Even his lines of Sanzu were identical. I would say it was like Kid was looking in a mirror, but he kind of was so I'm not gonna say that.

"Okay." Mr. Okumura said. "An Exorcsit is someone who gets rid of demons. To put it simply. There are many ways to do so."

And the lesson began there. Black*Star and Soul had gotten bored not even halfway through the talk about Exorcsits and what they do. I never knew there was a whole nother world of demons. And to have to memorize verses from the Bible, I cannot imagine having to do that.

Mr. Okumira's brother Rin had started jumping in and putting in some feedback and tried to correct Mr. Okumura every other sentence.

And, then the connection suddenly ended. In the middle of a word. I hate it whem that happens.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"It seems either something happened on their end, or the connection just snapped for no reason." Lord Death said.

I nodded. That honestly made no sense to me, but I'll figure it out later. I think. But, if something did happen on their end...

"You glad we brought you here?" Liz asked Kid, breaking my thoughts.

Kid flushed a bit and looked down. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Who was that, anyway?" Soul asked.

Now he wants to participate.

"Well," Kid said. "That was Violet. My little sister."

 **Bon's POV**

The screen suddenly disappeared as Violet was tackled to the ground by a demon that appeared out of nowhere. Rin charged it immediatly and Yukio began shooting. But what really finished it off was a flash of black and gray light mixed with white skulls that appeared from Violet.

"What was that?" I asked once the tension disappeared.

"A demon, you idiot." Rin said.

"I didn't mean that, Okumura. That flash of dark light." I growled.

"Violet's magic." Yukio said as he picked the small girl up off the floor.

She seemed to be clinging onto Yukio like if she let go he would disappear.

"S-sorry. I-instinct." She said softly.

"No need to apologize." Yukio said. "Let's find a place to rest for the night before we reach Death City tomorrow."

We all nodded as we picked up our bags and stuff from their resting place on the floor. I was still very cautious of Violet, but I honestly didn't want to scare the girl in any way. She was a Shinigami! A Grim Reaper. How was I not to be scared at least a little bit.

 _ **Time Skip!**_

 **Violet's POV**

I sighed deeply and curled up in my sleeping bag. Kid's alive. How is that possible. I saw, I watched them. I thought it was a through-and-through shot. But... maybe he healed afterward? Maybe dad rescused him after they dragged me away.

I sighed loudly. There was a lot of questions I had. I bet they'll be answered tomorrow.

"Hey, you okay Vi?"

I looked up and met Yukio's kind greenish eyes. He reached behind him and put on his glasses.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said softly.

"You sure? I know I'm not your family, but you can tell me anything."

I smiled at him slightly. "I'm just really baffled at the moment. Everything I believed... no... I just don't know how to explain it. It's confusing." I sighed again and closed my eyes a bit.

"Okay. We'll be there tomorrow. I promise." Yukio said.

I tensed up a bit on instinct as I felt a hand on me. I opened an eye to see it was only Yukio. I smiled slightly at him and he returned the smile before I started drifting off to sleep.


End file.
